halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter
|width = |height = |mass = |max accel = |max speed space = |max speed air = |engine = |slipspace drive = Impulse drive |slipspace speed = N/A |poweroutput = |power = |shield gen=Yes |hull = |sensor = |target = |navigation = |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament = Heavy plasma cannon (2), Class-2 Projectile Cannon (4) |crew =*1 Pilot |skeleton = |passengers = |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = |firstuse = |role = Combat starfighter |era = Human-Covenant war |affiliation = Covenant *Covenant Navy *Covenant remnants }} The Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter (T-31 XMF), otherwise known as the Seraph''-class Starfighter', is a widely used Covenant starfighter.'Halo: Reach''': ''Game StatsHalo: The Fall of Reach, page ?? The Seraph is the successor to the older . Specifications Design Details The Seraph features a teardrop-like design, fitting with the overall look of elegance the Covenant is known for. Seraph fighters are mostly stored in the hangar bays of Covenant ships or stations when they are not in battle or escorting a ship. Seraphs have two movable flaps on either side of their hull and their twin "tails" are articulated to aid with directing exhaust. These features give the Seraph superior turning capabilities in zero-gravity environments. As the Covenant's main space-based attack fighter, the Seraph is highly maneuverable while in a vacuum and can easily keep pace with the UNSC's Sabres and Longswords.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page ?? Though not specifically intended for in-atmospheric use, Seraphs still fly significantly faster than the Banshee while flying at low altitude. The Seraph also appears to be able to power down and become invisible to Human ship sensors.Halo: The Flood, page ?? Seraphs are very effective against Longsword-class Interceptors unless attacked from the side or behind. Seraphs usually attack in formations of 10. Their assaults on enemy ships range from simple harassment to all-out strafing attacks. Armaments Seraphs primarily fire a heavy plasma cannon and are also armed with a pulse laser and plasma charges for strafing and bombing runs. Unlike the Banshee or Phantom, Seraphs are equipped with light energy shields. Operational History Seraphs have been seen operational as early as the Battle of Harvest. Seraphs were prominently used during the Raid on the Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence, the Fall of Reach, the Battle of Earth, the Battle of Onyx, and the Battle of Installation 00. In Operation: TORPEDO, the Seraphs harassed the incoming Spartan-IIIs by bombarding them during the UNSC surprise assault of the Covenant refinery facilities. Several fighters were shot down by missiles fired from the M19-B Surface-to-Air Missile Launchers used by the Spartan-IIIs. During the Fall of Reach, several Seraphs were sent to the Sabre Launching Facility to destroy the installation. Seraphs also attempted to disable the UNSC ships and orbital stations over the planet Reach, while providing some cover for the Covenant boarding crews. These attempts were subsequently prevented by UNSC ''Sabre''-class interceptors, frigates, and Longsword-class interceptors. Similar tactics were also employed during the Battle of Earth. Trivia *The Seraph's design was originally a Covenant tank created by Shi Kai Wang.'''Halo 3, Collector's Edition Behind-the-Scenes *Instead of having a name that represents a sinister supernatural being like the Wraith or Phantom, the word "Seraph" is derived from one of the highest ranks of angels as described in certain texts of the Bible. *In the Halo: Reach Firefight map Corvette, Seraphs are hanging from the roof of the opposite side of the main Hangar. *In the Halo: Reach level Long Night of Solace, Seraphs can be piloted through a glitch. *The gravity pulse on the Seraph is blue. It is white in Halo 4.Halo 4, Spartan Ops Episode One Opening Cinematic Gallery ''Halo 2'' H2 - Seraph Overview.png|An overview of the Type-31 Seraph. CovenantSeraph-Overview.png|Another overview of the Seraph. Heretic Seraph.png|A Seraph docked inside the Gas Mine. ''Halo 2: Anniversary'' H2A_CinematicRender_Seraph1.jpg|Cinematic Render of the Seraph H2A_CinematicRender_Seraph2.jpg| H2A_CinematicRender_Seraph3.jpg| ''Halo 3'' 923831-Full.jpg|Covenant Seraph Fighters are seen engaging the Covenant Separatists. ''Halo: Reach'' HR_Concept_Seraph1.jpg|Concept art of the Seraph. HaloReach - T31XMF.png|A render of a Seraph. Seraph render.png|A render of the Seraph boosting. HaloReach_-_SeraphProfile.png|Another render of a Seraph. Reach Seraphs.png|A Seraph shot down by UNSC anti-air turret nearby the Sabre Program Launch/Research Range. HaloReach - SeraphFormation.png|Three Seraph starfighters in a formation. Seraph dogfight.jpg|A Seraph being shot by a Sabre during Operation: UPPER CUT. Docked Seraphs.jpg|Seraph-class starfighters docked inside a Covenant corvette's hangar. HaloReach - T31XMFs.jpg|Two Seraph starfighters. Take note of the tail booms, indicating the turning direction of the craft. reach_6453762_Medium.jpg|The size of a Seraph compared to a Sabre. reach_7708226_Medium.jpg|The front of a Seraph. reach_16205684_Medium.jpg|A Seraph's shields flare. reach_9841701_Medium.jpg|A Seraph explodes. Seraph hd.jpg|A Seraph in combat. ''Halo 4'' H4-T31SeraphXMF.png|A render of the Seraph, in Halo 4. Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo Legends'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo: Envoy'' *''Halo: Fireteam Raven'' Sources de:Seraph Sternenjäger ru:Внеатмосферный_многоцелевой_истребитель_Тип_31 Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter Category:Covenant Spacecraft Classifications Category:Covenant Aircraft